


The Price of a Coffee

by kaithartic (bluedreaming)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/kaithartic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae likes coffee, but he likes a certain student more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of a Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Well I was supposed to be working on exchange stories with extreme key pressing deadlines, but I ended up word-warring with Jenna after a twitter spazz over the lack of Chenkai stories.

"When you dance it reminds me of poetry."

Jongin steps out of his pirouette exercises with a start.

The cute history student with glasses is standing in the open doorway, book bag slung over his shoulder. The rich fragrance of his coffee fills the room.

"Ummm," Jongin isn't sure what to say. He doesn't usually get random compliments from cute strangers. "Thanks?"

Embarrassment is painting his cheeks with dusty pink; he can see it in the mirrors that line the studio and he ducks his head.

The student only laughs; it's a warm sound.

"I'm Jongdae," he says, voice friendly. "What's your name?"

For some reason, the childhood warning "you mustn't talk to strangers" pops into his head, but Jongin pushes the thought away. He's not ten years old anymore.

"I'm Jongin," he says. Jongdae's shoes must be fascinating because he can't seem to lift his gaze any higher.

"I'm just finished for the day," Jongdae says, "but I was wondering if you wanted to stop by the coffee shop for a quick drink?"

Jongin darts a glance at the steaming cup in Jongdae's hand, but he's too shy to ask. He only nods awkwardly, quickly mopping his perspiring neck and face before stuffing his towel in his bag and slipping on a pair of shoes.

They walk side by side in silence, Jongin sneaking the occasional peek at Jongdae. There's something about his neck...his fingers want to reach out to touch the bobbing in his throat as he swallows. Jongin tucks his fingers into his pockets instead.

When they get to the coffee shop there's no line — it is after the normal time that classes end after all — and Jongdae insists on paying for his extra-foamy latté.

They're sitting at a small table tucked away in a corner beside a quant sculpture of a dwarf, when Jongin finally gathers up the courage to ask.

"Um, why did you suggest going out for coffee when you already had a coffee in your hands?"

Jongdae doesn't even skip a beat.

"It's not every day that I see a cute guy dancing after hours." He shrugs, chuckling at himself. "For the price of a cup of coffee, I think sitting here, now, across from you is a deal I'm ready to make any day."

Jongin pouts.

"I'm only worth the price of a cup of coffee?"

Jongdae has the sense to blush.

Amidst his protests and Jongin's shy smiles, their future begins.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a fifteen minute word war so please forgive the pacing.


End file.
